


Rewards

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario’s team mates reward him with a gang bang for scoring the winning goal… Marco being the possessive bastard he usually is and takes care of Mario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

“Mario are you sure you want this?” Mario nodded as Marco shoved a third finger into his tight ring of heat and began thrusting him with them stretching Mario as much as possible for the fucking he’s going to be getting tonight, A few of the guys from the team wanted to gang bang him as a reward for his world cup winning goal and Mario jumped at the chance. Marco let Mario get what he wants but he made it clear he is still the one in charge tonight. Marco pulled out his fingers and slapped Mario lightly on his ass “your ready baby” turn them over and I’ll let them inside. Mario did as he was told and laid comfortably on the big bed in the middle of the room.

Marco opened the door “He’s ready” He watched as the players filled the room, Manuel Neuer, Thomas Muller, Philipp Lahm, Mats Hummels, Bastian Schweinsteiger and lastly Andre schurrle. Marco waited for them all to enter the room then he spoke.

“Everyone just remember Mario is mine, this is a one time only deal, nobody gets to leave any marks and I’m the only one who’s allowed to make him cum, everyone understand?” Everyone in the room nodded “well begin” Everyone removed their clothing and stood around Mario in huddle, Mario blushed all the attention made him nervous.

Manuel was the first of them to move nudging Mario’s legs apart and slid two fingers into his already loose hole and started to fuck him with them. Thomas stepped forewarn gingerly and crouched next to Mario’s hard dick giving the head a couple of licks then taking him inside and sucking gently up and down. Philipp was the next one to move, feeling nervous he crouched over Mario’s strong chest and pressed his dick against Mario’s spit slicked mouth, Philipp felt nervous when he pushed into Mario’s mouth that thought soon disappearing when Mario sucked him in and happily began to suck making Philipp moan. Mats made his way over to Mario’s hand and sucked two fingers into his mouth carefully licking around each of them his dark seductive eyes locking with Mario’s. Bastian and Andre stood round impatiently waiting for a turn on Mario, Marco however was happy to go last after they had finished with him Marco wanted to show Mario who he really belonged to because Marco is a possessive bastard and everyone knows that. Manuel finally raised Mario’s hips and pressed his dick inside of him of him in one swift thrust and began to pound into him immediately, Mario moaned at the unexpected thrust sucking Philipp’s cock deeper into his throat making him choke around the hard member in this throat but Mario recovered quickly and carried on sucking. “Careful with him” Philipp heard Marco say somewhere behind him but Philipp couldn’t find himself to care he is so close now and with a couple more thrusts into Mario’s mouth Philipp pulled out and ejaculated on to the younger man’s face with a loud satisfied groan. Philipp barely had the chance to move before Mats shoved his extremely large length into Mario’s mouth. Manuel was forcefully slamming into Mario’s prostate over and over and with Thomas’ talented mouth Mario was ready to cum “I want to cum” Mario cried out around Mats’ dick then Thomas squeezed his balls “Not till i’m inside of you baby” Marco said and Mario nodded. Manuel was the next to fall apart, deciding not to come inside of Mario, Manuel pulled out and ejaculated load after load onto Mario’s stomach, Manuel stepped away stasfied letting Thomas continue where he had started, Thomas pushed into Mario easily and began to thrust instantly. Andre jumped at the opportunity and sat where Thomas had previously and sucked Mario’s achingly hard leaking dick into his mouth licking up all the dribbles of pre cum and enjoying the taste of it. Mats was pounded into Mario’s mouth he’s so fucking huge Mario had to try hard not gag every time Mats pushed into him but Mario could already taste the salty pre cum he knew how close Mats must be now and chose the moment to hum around his dick, making Mats moan Mario continued to hum around him until he pulled out and mirrored Philipp’s earlier actions and cum on his face, Mats lowered down and pressed his lips against Mario’s ignoring the taste of himself on Mario’s mouth both men were sharing a deeply passionate kiss when Bastian spoke “Fucking move Mats it’s my turn” Mats laughed and broke the kiss “He’s all yours” Bastian shoved Mats’ body off the bed and slammed his own dick into Mario’s mouth with out much care Bastian started to thrust into him already barely noticing him was choking Mario. Thomas was fucking Mario much slower now as to savour the feeling, Mario felt so good around his cock, Thomas only managed three more thrusts then he pulled out and splattered his own load on to Mario’s stomach letting his own sticky liquid mix with Manuel’s. Andre instantly let Mario’s cock slip from his mouth and move towards Mario’s ass he’s so loose and sloppy Andre slid in with no problem, Andre dug his finger nails into Mario’s hips and started to thrust into him, almost instantly changing the angle making this more pleasurable for Mario but this only irritated Mario he’s desperate all he wants to do his cum, Andre noticed this and gripped Mario’s balls tightly and slammed into him over and over again making Mario moan, whine and beg just the look on Mario’s face made Andre lose it like the other two before him Andre pulled out and came on Mario’s chest. Bastian noticed Andre had finished and moved down to his ass Bastian slid in as Mario winched his ass way over used and Bastian forceful thrusts didn’t help him what’s so ever Mario’s teeth sunk into his lip as Bastian continued to slam into him, Mario had never felt as relived in his life when Bastian pulled out and came on his face.

“Shh I’m here baby” Marco crawled over and placed a kiss on Mario’s mouth then pressing in a finger way too easily, Mario’s hole too sloppy and open to even feel it Mario pulled out his fingers and pressed his dick against Mario’s hole “I need to take care of you now” Mario nodded tears dripping down his face from the sheer desperation all he wanted to do was cum, Mario wrapped his thighs around Marco’s waist and tried to push more Marco’s cock inside of him Marco laughs then sinks his dick into Mario was easily as cutting warm butter, Marco smiles down at his little lover then starts to move fucking his puffy, wet, abused hole “Yes finally” Mario whimpered as Marco started to thrust into him deep, Marco pushed Marco’s legs impossibly back almost splitting him in two as he presses a kiss to Mario’s mouth still forcefully fucking him. Bastian stepped forward about to touch Mario again “He’s mine, Back of Bastian I told you this was only happening once and you had your turn” Mario laughed then suddenly clenched his eyes together as Marco slid against his prostate, Marco grabbed Mario’s wrists and pinned them down on to the bed next to his head Marco started to thrust into him again the perfect rhythm his eyes never leaving Mario’s perfect face. Then Marco just let go then, fucking him as hard as he possibly can go, as hard as they both want it, as hard as Mario loves it, “Gonna come inside you,” he tells Mario between kisses, his voice soft and nurturing “Gonna fill you up and make you mine and nobody else can have this. Nobody else, ever again. This is mine. You’re mine.” “Always mine Mario” that’s when Mario started to cry out “yours, fucking yours please just give it to me” Marco looked at the pained look on his little lover’s face he had been filled up so many times tonight, Marco slowly continued to thrust into Mario still hitting his prostate but trying not to hurt Mario, That’s why Mario loves Marco so much putting Mario’s needs before his own, Making furiously pumped Mario’s dick it really didn’t take much for the younger man to arch his back and splatter a huge load on to Marco’s hand and his own stomach, the sight of Mario falling apart triggered Marco’s own orgasm and he resealed deep inside his lover.

“Please pull out gentle, so sore” Mario babbled and Marco pulled out as softly as he could still making Mario wince in pain. “How do you feel baby?” “exhausted please can you make them leave?” Marco nodded “Everyone it’s time to leave I don’t want to awkwardness tomorrow we are still team mates and friends” everyone nodded and left. Marco inspected Mario closely no damage was done, his hole would feel better in a couple of days. Marco took one last look at his lover who was half asleep and covered in cum.

“Come on baby lets bath you” Mario nodded and let himself be carried into the bathroom “Marco?” Mario croaked “What’s up baby? “I love you, thank you for making this happen” “I love you too, no problem it was hot to watch but from now on you are only mine do you understand?” Mario nodded “I belong to you”


End file.
